fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "After the Race". Plot (Back at Scuttle Town, Mayor Scuttlebutt is fishing some fish at the dock) *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Come on, come on, come on. You can do it. Just nom the rod and get me the baby one. Almost there. *Town Guard: Hey Mayor. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: *drop the fishing rod* Ah! You scare me. How dare you scare me like that? You made me drop the rod and made the fish go away. *Town Guard: Sorry about that. We need to talk. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Then who are you asking? *Town Guard: Nothing. We walk while we talk. (In the alley of the town) *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Oh, it's a mircle, you came to me and wanted to talk. *Town Guard: Let me ask you something. Uncle Mimic has a few blueprints on portal opening and he left us with some items to use for making. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That genie guardian better not come back saying that she didn't defeat the pirate queen. I'll go nuts about it. *Town Guard: It's better off to not tell a secret to everyone. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: My pleasure. *Fisherman: Hey guys, look what i got. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Ah, you caught a pack of fish for the town. *Fisherman: All 20 of them. We can now cook fish for lunch today. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I have the grill set up on my tent site. You can check it out if you want. *Fisherman: I think i'll set up a campfire. *Town Guard: Sir, we really need to talk. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Is there something going on? *Fisherman: We have a theory going on about the pirate queen. *Town Guard: That pirate queen is a nag. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Every time she set a attack, the genie isn't here on time. *Fisherman: What a lost case. *Town Guard: She's going to get fired again. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: We already had like several Half-Genies on our side and most of them have moved on. *Town Guard: No one would ever hire another half-genie in the next couple of years. *Fisherman: The world's changing and something dark is gonna happen. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: No monster or vampire will come to destroy us. *Town Guard: Like a box of steel. *Fisherman: Check Mimic's workshop for blueprints. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I'll be at it. (At Mimic's workshop, Mayor Scuttlebutt, the Town Guard and the Fisherman check for blueprints around the store) *Fisherman: I don't see any blueprints for the dimensional portal. All i see is a fishing rod. *Town Guard: That's a nice little robot droid over there. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That's a cute one. *Fisherman: Why there's so many junk on the ground? *Town Guard: It's just his collection. *Fisherman: He has like a lot of old stuff stored. *Town Guard: He also has a rocket gun on the floor. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That's some good business. *Fisherman: He has like garbage to sell. *Town Guard: A old timer, that's not saying much. *Fisherman: I don't think he has something special for us. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Let's go and get back to work. *Fisherman: Nothing seem to be found. *Town Guard: I have some places to watch. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I'll make sure the close sign stays outside. *Town Guard: Keep it going. *Fisherman: We're on a roll. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: What-a too-ya. *Town Guard: Peace out workshop. (Back at the skies on the airship, Shantae, Aladdin and the gang are heading to the desert) *Shantae: What a crazy race turned battle. *Aladdin: Whwere were heading? *Genie: We may find a place to get some fresh air. *Sky: The air is just at your faces. *Shantae: But we just have fresh air. *Jasmine: How about we find some water instead? *Bolo: I thought we had enough for the trip. *Jasmine: Dude, we just had water. *Tuki: At least we have milk. *Bolo: Milk?! *Jasmine: Don't be crazy for milk. *Rottytops: I see sand in the sky. *Cassim: Is this where were going? *Shantae: This is it, We're about to arrive. *Genie: We're going to a desert. *Shantae: Desert, here we come. (The gang arrive at the desert as the spaceship land on the sand) *Genie: Here we are, the desert. *Shantae: Less windy, good landing spot. *Aladdin: We're in the drylands. Is this desert used to be a town? *Shantae: Yes. It was once a popular town until Holly came along and ruined all the fun they had with the desert. *Bolo: This is pretty much of a desert town now. *Genie: All dusty and no place to be found. *Sky: Trench, go check if there's any people around. *Trench: *fly in the sky* *Rottytops: Where is he going? *Sky: He's just going to look around. *Rottytops: Is he going to look for some treasure. *Sky: No. He's going to check if There's any people living on the town. *Genie: What about a party cruise? *Sky: No. Just no. We're on land. *Genie: No beach, no lake, huh? *Sky: Nothing. You're in the drylands. *Genie: Why does it feel so dry in here? *Sky: Everything is dry out. *Genie: That's a lot of waste. *Bolo: Let's keep searching for clues. *Jasmine: Come along. (Into the big hills of the desert) *Shantae: The sand is so big. *Genie: Just like a snow hill. *Aladdin: This is like walking to Agrabah. *Jasmine: I wish we were back home. *Genie: How is the Sultan doing? *Jasmine: He's doing okay. He's with Shantae's uncle right now. *Shantae: You know my uncle is in Agrabah, right? *Genie: We saw that. *Bolo: He was there when we first came to the world. *Shantae: Is he okay? *Jasmine: Yes, he is okay. *Bolo: I see a town! *Shantae: Wait, what? Where? *Bolo: It's right over here. *Genie: There it is! We found it. *Bolo: Oh my, it's all forbidden. *Rottytops: I wonder what's left in the town? (In the town, every buildimg seen is forbidden as Shantae, Aladdin and the group walk around to search for clues) *Shantae: It's a bit dusty around. *Sky: This saloon look destroyed. Somwthing that a half-genie must have done. *Shantae: Holly Lingerbean. She is behind all of this. *Aladdin: This place isn't populated by people anymore. *Genie: Maybe i can clean it up for you all. *Jasmine: No. We can't fix it the way it looks for now. *Genie: Well never mind. Just keep it forbidden as always. *Cassim: No person ever lived here. *Tuki: Unless there is a tower far away. *Aladdin: Wait, what is that? *Bolo: I see a tower. *Shantae: A hidden treasure must be somewhere around the tower. *Sky: Let's go check it out. *Genie: I hope someone didn't die. (At the tower) *Bolo: Look at this, it's all old. *Genie: Everything's destroyed. *Rottytops: All is left is the stairs. *Sky: There's no stairs. They're just platforms. *Rottytops: I see no game inside. *Sky: You're in a place! *Rottytops: I'm pretty dumb. *Bolo: Don't you have a brain? *Rottytops: Um, yes. *Sky: Then stop acting like you're dumb. *Rottytops: I didn't do anything. *Genie: I see skylight. *Bolo: We're far down and the light is still up there. *Shantae: I know what it leads to. *Sky: Do you all hear something? *Shantae: It's just a crumbling sound. Duh. *Rottytops: It came right from the statue. (The - stautue glows from the wall) *Aladdin: What kind of griffin stone is this? *Genie: Look like a weapon of a fireball. *Rottytops: It look like a lion's head. *Sky: It's not a lion. *Rottytops: Is that a tiger? *Sky: No. Stop being too dumb. *Rottytops: Well your dumb. *Sky: Ugh. *Jasmine: Will we all stop fighting and get to work together? *Aladdin: We haven't even discovered any treasure yet. *Shantae: Take the stairs. *Rottytops: The stairs? Well okay. *Shantae: Go on. *Rottytops: There's nothing on the stairs. *Sky: Move along. *Rottytops: Neh neh neh. *Sky: Rude. *Genie: Leave my zombie friend alone. *Jasmine: Genie, your being ignorant right now. *Genie: No i'm not. *Bolo: You guys are being rude right now. *Genie: But you started all of this. *Bolo: I didn't do anything. *Tuki: I smell vengence. *Cassim: Hold your swords, a stranger should be coming this way. *Tuki: It's coming this way. *Cassim: There it go. (A haired bearded man walk towards the gang) *Man: Oh hey guys. Is thus where i get the pizza roll? *Sky: No. You just came to the wrong place. *Man: What is this? How long have I been there for? *Shantae: I saw you before. You have been standing here for about a year ago. *Man: A year? What? *Shantae: Yeah, we can explain about it a little later. *Man: How do i get out?! *Sky: You are here for a reason. *Man: Where's the exit? *Shantae: There's no exit. You're with us. *Man: This is a total disaster. *Tuki: Do you need anything? *Man: What kind of snake are you? *Tuki: I'm a naga. *Man: You're a mermaid snake then. *Tuki: I'm not a mermaid. *Man: What kind of reptile are you? *Tuki: There is no time for questions. We got work to do. *Genie: Where are you from? How did you get here to find us all the way here? *Man: I don't know you guys. Who the heck are you guys suppose to be? *Shantae: We're heroes. We protect places all across the world. *Man: No matter what, i'm going home. *Shantae: Wait, maybe you can stick with us. *Man: Still don't know you. *Bolo: You can stick with us and be a part of the team. *Man: I'm finding my own way out. *Bolo: Forgot it, let's continue searching. *Tuki: We don't know this man and we'e moving on. *Shantae: Whatever. Keep going. *Bolo: That's a very long temple. *Tuki: Sure is mate. *Cassim: At least we got some skylight on the windows. *Shantae: They're not windows and they don't even have glass in them. *Cassim: We're kinda a bit of old-fashioned people. *Tuki: I used to have a old-fashioned TV at my parents' house. But we sold it to a ScorpGal by the time i graduated from Naga School. *Shantae: Well most people said that they use the internet nowadays. *Tuki: Nah, the internet is more than you could imagine by having your mind blow up like a popcorn bag. *Genie: No one ever dies in here. *Tuki: Dude, the internet isn't a place for a living. It's a program. *Genie: Who cares. Let's focus on the quest. *Cassim: Don't even think about it. *Genie: That's a lot of diggity in here. *Bolo: Bummer to bummer. *Cassim: It's off the charts. (Back at Ammo Baron's airship, Ammo Baron is rehealing from Jafar's staff on the bed, following the incident on the magic carpet race) *Ammo Baron: How do i feel? *Jafar: You're almost 100%. We must prepared for the final battle to stop all the heroes in both worlds. *Ammo Baron: I will destroy them all with my bombs and weapons. I will be the most powerful man of all time. *Jafar: I'll make you powerful. You will have a new super form and you will like it. *Ammo Baron: I already have a red one and you saw me during the battle. *Jafar: I see. The purple one will be potential for you to become powerful as a shard. *Ammo Baron: Do you think my soldiers will have the same treatment as me? *Jafar: They're weak. You'll be a powerful commander. *Ammo Baron: I will be one, no matter what costs to become a powerful being. *Jafar: You're acting a little weird right now. *Ammo Baron: Stupid. I'm going to take a rest for now. *Jafar: Sleep strong one. You will be rehealed by the time we fight Shantae and Aladdin's team again. *Ammo Baron: I'll be back for more. *Risky Boots: *came by the door* Hey Jafar, Holly Lingerbean need to talk with you. *Jafar: Anything she likes for a single plan. (Risky Boots and Jafar walk up to Holly Lingerbean at the conference room) *Risky Boots: Holly, we would like to ask you a few questions. *Holly: Anything you like my friends. *Jafar: When we race against the heroes, did you try to capture Shantae and all of her friends again? *Holly: No. They were flying too fast with their magic carpets. *Jafar: I have sensed the heroes somewhere around the desert. *Holly: Please tell me they're in Tassel Town. *Jafar: Unfortunately, yes. I sensed them climbing up a tower. *Risky Boots: They headed out to the top of the world. *Holly: That genie girl and arabian prince won't get away from reaching to the top of the world. *Risky Boots: I'm giving you a chance to get rid of those heroes and capture them with the matter of hate. *Holly: I promise to not let you two down Risky Boots and Jafar. *Jafar: I believe in you sweetheart. *Holly: Thank you very much. I am going to go after Shantae and all of her friends in the tower. *teleports* *Risky Boots: If she's dead, i'm going to go after them myself. *Jafar: You don't wanna leave me behind with a annoying big red squid. *Risky Boots: I know. I hate that big squid so much. *Jafar: I wish he was fried as Iago. *Iago: Don't ask me! *Jafar: What are you doing here? *Iago: You tried to mock me. *Risky Boots: That's none of your business you bird twerk. *Iago: What kind of snooty booty do you have captain? *Risky Boots: Out of the way. *slap Iago to the wall* *Iago: Oof. Some like it hot. *Risky Boots: Pervert. *Jafar: That's naughty. *Risky Boots: Never going to have a sidekick like him ever again. *Jafar: We'll be waiting for a new rematch when those brats come into our lair. (Back at the tower) *Cassim: How big is this tower? This is just like the palace in Agrabah. *Aladdin: It feels alot like home. *Shantae: It doesn't look like home to me. *Bolo: Then what is the point of coming here? *Tuki: Look at this massive mess. *Cassim: I see skulls. *Tuki: Deadly skulls. Poor unfortunate souls, they'll never see the light of the day. *Genie: You know the rules, i can't bring dead people back. *Rottytops: They're never gonna live. *Genie: Too bad so sad. *Cassim: Do they turn to dust? *Genie: Sometimes yes, sometimes no. *Rottytops: I live forever. *Genie: No you don't. *Shantae: You're playing with us, are you? *Rottytops: Who knows? *Tuki: Maybe yes, maybe no. *Rottytops: I wish i was a spirit. *Shantae: Rottytops, you're already a spirit. *Rottytops: In your dreams girl. *Shantae: I'm a half-genie who can transform into anything. (Deep down, Holly arrives from teleporting as she walk into the sand of the tower) *Holly: What kind of tower is this? I must call a pet of mine to help. Oh Wilbur! Come out, come out whatever you are. I got a snack for you. *Wilbur: *pop out of the sand* *Holly: Ah, my Wilbur. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy. I got something for you. *throw a blue grub at Wilbur's mouth* *Wilbur: *eat the blue grub* *Holly: Good boy. Do you hear anything from the heroes? *Wilbur: *growls* *Holly: Those meanies must be up there. *Wilbur: *bite teeth* *Holly: I know you hate meanies. I smell the fate of the purple genie. *Wilbur: *growls again* *Holly: Eat your lunch now! *Wilbur: *reach to the ceiling to gobble the place up* *Holly: It's playtime superheroes. (Back with Shantae and Aladdin's group) *Aladdin: What is that rumbling sound? *Tuki: *look in the hole* The big worm is coming to gobble the whole tower up. *Bolo: That nust be. *Shantae: Wilbur! *Cassim: Wilbur? Who's Wilbur. *Shantae: Down here! *Sky: Then let's make a run for it. (The heroes run from Wilbur trying to gobble the whole tower up) *Genie: What kind of worm would eat a big tower up? *Shantae: It devours on everything. *Jasmine: Reach to the top before it eats us all. *Genie: I don't wanna be a meat. *Jasmine: I'll call in a magic carpet to save us. *Aladdin: But where's the carpet at? (The magic carpet came for help) *Bolo: It's still here! *Genie: It's everywhere and we can call him anytime on any place. *Shantae: Hop on. (The heroes hop on to the magic carpet) *Cassim: Make a exit on the hole. *Jasmine: Up and away! (The heroes leave the tower on a flying carpet) *Cassim: This is the most dangerous tower i've ever been to. *Tuki: Where the other guy go? (Back at the tower, the man is struggling to get out of the tower) *Man: Big worm, not so good. *Wilbur: *ate the whole ceiling* *Man: A little help from down here?! *Holly: *float* Well, you shouldn't be in this room in the first place. *Man: What kind of genie are you? *Holly: You won't regret my idenifty. *Man: Get me out of this tower! I have been stuck here for several years! *Holly: I got a surprise for you. *Man: Don't you dare trick me. *Holly: *float the man down to the ground* *Man: Whoa! Not the dead end. *Holly: I hope the little worms eat you alive. *Man: *land on the sand* This world is crazy as hell. *Holly: I am going to have to deal with you later. *Man: I'm starving. I need food. (The heroes are standing together on tight on the magic carpet) *Shantae: Why are we smush like buns? *Aladdin: We're going to get caught. *Genie: Move the carpet already. *Cassim: Not close to the worm. *Tuki: You're stepping on my antenna. *Bolo: I'm scared. The worm is gonna eat us all. *Rottytops: There it goes! *Wilbur: *vour all the people in the magic carpet* (In the underground lair, filled with sand and blocks, Holly walk around to see her pet worm Wilbur) *Holly: Good boy Wilbur. Who's a good boy. Who's a good boy. *Wilbur: *gobble* *Holly: What happen? Did you chew on a fly? *Wilbur: *gobble* *Holly: Just spit them out if you don't like it. *Wilbur: *spit the heroes out with the magic carpet* *Shantae: Gross. *Bolo: I wanna vomit. *Aladdin: Yuck. *Genie: I'm slimy. *Tuki: I just don't even know what to say on this. *Holly: Now with some clean water. *use water powers to splash on the heroes* *Genie: I'm wet! *Shantae: It's so cold. *Tuki: Great. Just great. *Cassim: I'm going to get sick. *Holly: You all came in misery. *Shantae: What did you do? *Holly: My pet Wilbur misses you all. I think he's going to eat you all properly. *Wilbur: *open mouth* *Bolo: Don't eat us! Just lock us all up. *Holly: What? *Genie: What? *Holly: Your wish have been granted. You're going to be chained up in cages. *Sky: Huh? *Holly: *create cages with chains hanging on the ceiling* *Cassim: That's not good. *Holly: *float the heroes to the cages and lock them all up* Perfect. *Shantae: Ugh. Bolo. What have you done? *Bolo: There was no way out. *Cassim: We should have get the heck out of here in the first place. *Tuki: We're far from gravity. We can't escape when we're not on land. *Holly: I have nothing but hearing his chit chat all day. *Sky: Get us out or we'll make you suffer. *Holly: I'm waiting for my bosses to come and teach you all a lesson. *Shantae: No way. I'm not going to see their faces ever again. *Holly: Don't you dare make me punch you in the face. *Shantae: You know i shouldn't. *Rottytops: It doesn't open. *Holly: Quit being a dummy. The cages are locked up for everyone. *Rottytops: Just let us out for one day. *Holly: No more escaping for you. *Bolo: Someone gotta get us all out. *Holly: Too bad, so sad. Not in a couple of years. *Bolo: I'm gonna starve. *Holly: How about a little song to play with. *Bolo: Not a song. Please no. *Holly: I dare to you all to listen to my wonderful singing voice. *Shantae: No one want to hear you sing. *Holly: That's none of your business. I can do anything i want. *Shantae: We'll be unstoppable when we break out. *Holly: That's too bad for me. *Shantae: Nag. *Holly: Let's get this show started. *Genie: Uh? Play the music. *Holly: *play the radio* *Rottytops: That's more like it. *Holly: There need to be a little more mix to it. *Genie: I got something for you. *zap on the radio to add stereos on it* *Holly: That's more like it. *Rottytops: Genie. *Genie: I want a cool villain song to play. *Rottytops: You shouldn't have shut the music down. *Genie: Nah, I'll just listen to this. *Holly: Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling *Cassim: *try to break the cage* It's locked. We can't open the cage. *Holly: That's right. *singing* There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it *Abu: *facepalm* *Holly: Too high Can't come down Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round' Do you feel me now? (The objects float around in green toxic as the stage floor turn green with the pink slime turned SlimeGals join along with Holly to dance) *Holly: Oh, The taste of your lips I'm on a ride I'm toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that i'm toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that i'm toxic? *Shantae: This is not going well. *Holly: It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me *SlimeGals: Too high Can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel us now? *Genie: Oh boy, i feel the toxic tonight. *Holly: Oh, Taste of your lips I'm on a ride I'm toxic I'm slippin' under With the taste of a poison paradise *SlimeGals: We're addicted to you Don't you know that she's toxic? And we love what you do Don't you know that she's toxic? Don't you know that she's toxic? *Holly: Taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise *SlimeGals: We're addicted to you Don't you know that she's toxic? *Holly: Now we got a toxic show coming up! *float the toxic up in waves* *Genie: Eek! This is like a toxic surfing competition. *Tuki: It's getting hot in here. *Aladdin: We should be really going. *Rottytops: The green liquid kill people in biohazard. It's burning like lava. *Holly: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of the poison paradise *SlimeGals: We're addicted to you Don't you know that she's toxic? *Holly: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now *Genie: Think think think. *Rottytops: Genie, maybe you can shoot the ceiling sticking with the cage. It can help us get all our friends back together. *Genie: Good point. *shoot the chain of the ceiling* *Holly: What the? *Genie: Ooh. My belly hurts. *SlimeGal #1: Uh half-genie, the blueberry broke out of his cage. *Holly: Rascal. *Genie: I can make it easy to get you guys all out. *teleport the group to warp them to Genie's spot* *Bolo: Whoa, we're out of our cages. *Holly: No. How dare you warp out of your cages. *Shantae: We're going to beat you up right away. *Holly: My SlimeGals, get them! *Cassim: This means war! *Shantae: *fight Holly* *Aladdin: *fight the SlimeGals* *Genie: *zap on the SlimeGals* *Tuki: *bite on the SlimeGals* *Shantae: *fireball at Holly* *Holly: *rapid punch on Shantae* *Shantae: You're going down the toxic! *Holly: *toxic blast at Shantae* *Shantae: I got your toxic on you. *power blast on Holly* *Holly: How dare you! *Shantae: It's easy to leave other people alone. *Holly: I'm erasing your memory! *Shantae: Transform! *transform to a harvy* *Holly: What the? *Shantae: How do you like me now? *Holly: That's impossible. *Shantae: *bump her feet on Holly* *Holly: Bird claws! *Shantae: Now here come some happy wings on you. *flap on Holly* *Holly: Gosh. That tickles. Stop it. *Shantae: Now i'm giving you a little scratch. *Holly: Don't. I warned ya. *Shantae: *claw on Holly* *Holly: My magic! How dare you! *Shantae: *peak on Holly* *Holly: Ugh. My face. *Shantae: Get twerk! *punch on Holly* *Holly: You may be a shapeshifter. But, i may be stronger than all of your friends. *Shantae: Don't even think about bringing your pet worm in for the fight. *Holly: *whistle* *Wilbur: *pop out of the toxic* *Shantae: Oh no. *Holly: Wilbur, feast them. *Wilbur: *goes to Genie* *Rottytops: Genie, look out! *Genie: Uh oh. *get eaten by Wilbur* *Bolo: Genie! *Aladdin: Oh no. Abu, why didn't you bring the lamp for the trip? *Abu: *confused* *Jasmine: At least, we have a flying carpet. *Bolo: That magic carpet of yours fly all over the universe. When you call in a stop, the flying object will come right at your face. *Holly: Don't pay respects to the Genie. I dare you. *Shantae: Shame on you. *Wilbur: *try to gobble up Genie* *Holly: Wilbur, are you okay? Do you need a little water or toxic to swallow that blue gummy up? *Wilbur: *explodes as Genie pops up* *Genie: The Genie is back! *Holly: Wilbur! *Aladdin: Ha ha ha. Your trick has worked out. *Genie: What a weapon. I knew a powerful being would break out free like a lamp. *Holly: Grrr, i'm going to destroy you all. *Genie: Oh girl. *Aladdin: Well we better watch out. *Bolo: *use his flail to swing the spike ball to the SlimeGals* *Genie: Laser tag! *shoot lasers at the SlimeGals* *Cassim: Slash them up. *slash the SlimeGals* *Holly: My fans! You're killing my fans! *Shantae: No more fans for you. Now we got haters coming up. *Holly: You can't erase me or my memory! *Shantae: *transform to a monkey* I cover you now! *jump on Holly's face* *Holly: Get off me you silly monkey! *Shantae: I'll throw some bananas to you. MORE TO COME Next: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 11) Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 9) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff